


Impossible Year

by Up_OWL_Night



Series: Love is strange (and that's okay) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alcohol, Drinking, Eating Disorder, Falling In Love, Itachiyama agency, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Language, Model AU, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_OWL_Night/pseuds/Up_OWL_Night
Summary: A one shot inspired by the many challenges a young model desperate to make it may face, and the challenges to those who are desperately in love with them.





	

"' _Come to the gala,'_ they said. _'It'll be fun,'_ they said." Eita Semi slams his glass against the table, snarling. "Well they _lied._ "

"Are you complaining again, Semi-kun?" Satori Tendou slides into the seat beside him, trademark shit-eating grin in place. 

"Shut up," he growls. 

"Aw don't be like that. Is this because of all those pervs hitting on Shirabu-kun?" 

"All those _what_?" 

"Semi, some days I don't know if you're blind or just stupid." 

Semi scans the crowd of party-goers, locating the young model with ease. Sure enough, they're surrounded by a group of various gawking men and women. Some of them are too awestruck to do anything but stare, while others have taken to poking and prodding; The only exception to this being one particularly bold CEO with his hand trailing up Shirabu's thigh. 

"Fuck." His fingers tear at the tablecloth. 

"Why do you even care anyways? I thought you hated the kid." 

"That doesn't mean I want to see them get molested." 

Tendou shrugs. "Ushijima wants them to get a date anyways. I don't know why they're resisting so much." 

"They shouldn't be sleeping with some pervert twice their age." 

"Didn't you already accuse them of sleeping their way to the top? Or was that just the bitterness over them stealing your job?" 

"Shirabu didn't..." Well, that's not entirely true. When Shirabu had come onto the modeling scene, they had entered with a bang; Their popularity skyrocketed instantaneously. People love their innocent-apathy vibe. Plus with them being younger...Bottom line is the Shiratorizawa modeling agency decided that they didn't need some of their older models with the cash Shirabu was raking in. Semi would've been laid off along with the rest if Ushijima hadn't offered him a job in management. 

The red head smirks mischievously, (although it may just be that he always looks like he's plotting something.) "What's this? Are you defending them now?" 

"Of course not. They can whore themselves all over the country for all I care." He snags a champagne glass from a passing waiter, gulping it down quickly. 

He raises an eyebrow. "I can tell." 

The man now has his arm draped over Shirabu's shoulders, his face uncomfortably close to the model's. Shirabu shifts, obviously tense despite their pleasant smile. 

"Besides-" Semi refocuses his attention on the tablecloth- "They can leave whenever they want."

"Well maybe that's what _you_ did when creeps hit on you. Shirabu-kun has a bit more tact." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The guy draped all over them is CEO of the Itachiyama agency." 

_Those dicks._ "Shiratorizawa's competitor?" 

"That's the one. The execs have been thinking of making some deal with them. So if we piss off their CEO..." 

"The deal goes south." Semi grimaces. "But why does Shirabu know all this?" 

Tendou shrugs. "Who knows. Maybe they _are_ sleeping with the boss." 

The man is guiding Shirabu to the exit. Bleached teeth glint through a friendly grin, but his eyes give away lecherous intentions. Shirabu looks frightened for a moment, as if they might bolt at any second. But then their eyes meet Semi's, and a switch is flipped. They snag a champagne glass from the nearest tray, down its contents, and plaster on a coy smile before disappearing behind the elevator doors with a stranger's arm around their waist. 

"Or you know," Tendou says lightly, trying to drag Semi's attention back. "Maybe they're sleeping with everyone's boss." 

"Yeah." The word comes out harsher than Semi meant it to. He stares into his drink, only half-listening to the rant Tendou has gone into, and tries to push aside the aching in his chest.

oOo

"You're late."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Shirabu barely spares Semi a glance as they strut by, sipping on their latte. Their eyes are covered by dark round sunglasses, obscuring the circles undoubtedly marring their face. 

Semi's tone is light, but the implication weighs heavily on each word. "Have fun last night?" 

Their footsteps falter. "Not one bit." 

Before Semi has a chance to even think of a reply to _that_ , Shirabu is tossing their jacket aside and downing the rest of their drink, marching to the photographer like a true diva. 

They're immediately swarmed by designers, all of them tearing at Shirabu's clothes and comparing different outfit combinations. It's all a blur of powder and leather and manicured nails until Shirabu is tossed from the chaos and onto the floor. The ivory sundress they've donned billows around their ankles. The back is cut out, exposing their delicate frame. The glasses have remained in place, but a beach hat with a black ribbon has been perched atop their head. 

_Perfume ad chic,_ Semi muses. 

Shirabu lays against a rose petal wall, ( _cheesy_ ) curling seductively against the blanket of flowers. The photographer is ecstatic, yelling "more pout!" "A little sweeter, darling." "Chin up, yes that's it." 

Semi can't help that his eyes drift. They're a model, they're supposed to be beautiful. The prominent bones of Shirabu's collar are distracting (worry tickles at the edges of his mind. He pointedly ignores it.) but not as much as how they contort their body, pushing their shades to the bridge of their nose and smirking at the camera. 

His gaze wanders: to the hint of skin beneath the skirt, to the ribs visible beneath their pale skin, to the arch of their neck. The other agents are distracted, attention glued to their phones or agendas or whatnot. Shirabu's eyes meet his, enchanting and ardent in the studio lights. Their tongue darts out, wetting glossed lips. Their eyes spiral down and down and down into endless depths and--

Shirabu looks away. The spell is broken. 

Coughing, Semi glances around quickly, wondering if the others noticed his enthrallment. Goshiki is surveying him, confused, but then Ushijima walks away and, ever the dutiful student, he follows. Semi sighs in relief. It would be awkward trying to explain that. (He doesn't want to explain it to himself either.) Shaking the thoughts away, Semi tries to distract himself with his phone. 

And fails.

oOo

"What are you doing?"

It's late, far past office hours, and yet Shirabu is here, curled up in Semi's desk chair. Their legs are pulled into their chest, and they rest their chin against their knees. Exhaustion lines their features. 

Their smile is mirthful. "I could ask you the same question." 

He sets his bag down, leaning against the desk. "I asked first." 

"Fair." Their resolve escapes them in a tired breath. "I was just thinking." 

"What about?" 

"How everyone sucks." 

Semi laughs, caught off guard. "Ain't that the truth." 

"'s why I don't wanna date anyone." Their words are quiet enough that Semi almost doesn't hear them. Almost. 

_That explains it._ Shirabu has been resisting dating anyone for as long as they've been a model. Ushijima has tried to set them up with actors, designers, practically anyone famous enough for them. But Shirabu has refused each time. Semi hadn't been able to fathom why. 

"Not everyone sucks," he says carefully. _Are you sure about that?_ His mind retorts. 

"But none of them actually like me," they stress. "They just like what they see in photographs." 

It's true. Too true for Semi to refute. 

Instead, he places a hand on their shoulder. "Well I like you well enough," he says softly. "And I've seen you without makeup." 

Shirabu snickers. "Thanks Semi." 

"No problem." 

Silence. 

"I slept with the Itachiyama company's president." 

_I assumed._ "I know." 

Pause. Their voice cracks. "Am I a bad person?" 

"No." What would that make him then? "Of course not." 

Shirabu lets their head fall against Semi's hip. The motion catches him off guard. The younger model says nothing, but their thanks is clear. Tentatively, Semi allows his hand to drift upwards until his fingers are entwined in their hair, brushing the strands out softly. Doubt curls in his chest, wondering if he's crossing a line. 

Shirabu doesn't pull away.

oOo

Semi is in the car when he gets the call.

He turns his phone on speaker, keeping his attention on the road. "Semi Eita speaking." 

"Semi-kuuuuuuuuun." The words are slurred, but the lilt at the end of his name is immediately recognizable. 

" _Shirabu?_ " 

Static laughter. "Howdja know it was me?" 

"Are you drunk?" 

"Just tipsy." More laughter. 

Semi grimaces, slamming on the breaks. A horn honks as he crosses the double lines to speed in the opposite direction. "Where are you?" 

"That cool dancey place! Th-The bird one." 

"The Raven?" 

"Yeah!" Hiccup. "It's so cool." 

His grip tightens on the wheel. "Just wait outside for me to come pick you up, okay?" 

"I don't know...this guy offered me a ride." 

_Fuck no._ "Yeah, how about you don't do that." 

"Why?" 

" _Because I said so!_ " Silence. Semi sucks in a breath, pressing a hand against his temple. "Just don't move." 

"...Whatever." 

The line clicks dead. 

Semi has never driven faster in his life. He runs two red lights and gets cursed at more than when he declines modeling applications, but his mind is too consumed with the thought of Shirabu alone and vulnerable and scared and-- He takes a breath. _Calm down._ He breathes. It doesn't help the worry ripping at his chest. 

He makes it to the club in record time, skidding alongside the curb. Shirabu is waiting, as promised, head snapping up as their gaze finds Semi's. 

Shirabu grins, stumbling up from the sidewalk to fall against the passenger door. Their voice is a whisper. "You came." 

"Just get in the car."

They comply with a giggle, the door slamming shut behind them. Pulling away from the curb, the tires squealing against the gravel. Semi's grip is tight on the steering wheel. 

Shirabu searches for his eyes. "Are you mad?" 

His mouth is a thin line. "No." 

"You look mad." 

"Why would I be mad?" He snaps. "You can do whatever the hell you want!" 

They fall silent. The air is heavy around them, until Shirabu reaches out, nervously, and covers Semi's hand with their own. Warmth seeps into his skin slowly through their palm, and somehow he forces himself to breathe again. "I just don't like the idea of you being defenseless." 

"I can take care of myself." 

"Shirabu you're a twig." 

"Thanks for reminding me." 

A smile tugs at the corners of his lips. Laughter bubbles inside his chest, escaping him in small snickers. Then Shirabu is grinning, giggling, and he can't help but join in. The night seems far brighter then, as they laugh along to the sounds of traffic, hands intertwined.

oOo

"Which one's your apartment again?"

Semi had given up on supporting Shirabu with a shoulder and scooped them into his arms. It's much easier to walk like this without their dragging feet slowing down the pair's progress. 

Shirabu's face is buried in the crook of his neck. "Five C." 

His eyes scan the doorways until they come across the correct one, 5C written in brass letters. Semi digs through Shirabu's jacket pockets until he comes across the key, forcing it into the lock. The door swings open with a bang. Semi maneuvers their bodies through the small doorframe, careful not to bump the drowsy model against anything. 

"Where's your room?" 

"Couch 's fine." 

The apartment is smaller than Semi expected it to be, but cozy. Books line the shelves and counters, serving as coasters for stray coffee mugs. Aging frames hold photos he doesn't have time to survey, but the people in them look happy. Shirabu looks happy. 

The model shifts in his arms, dragging him back to the present. "Let's get you to bed, hm?" 

Shirabu grumbles as he sets them down on the sofa. He places a blanket over them carefully, allowing himself to plop down on the available cushion. "You're lucky you weigh just about nothing." 

"It's my damsel genes." 

Semi laughs, the sound echoing throughout the apartment. Shirabu watches him. "Hey Semi?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I wouldn't mind having you as a boyfriend." 

And that's when his sanity comes to a screeching halt. 

Shirabu wraps the blanket around their shoulders, scooting close to curl into Semi's side. "Whenever people try to take me I could just say, "sorry, but my handsome boyfriend is over there! And he'll beat you up real good."' They yawn. "But I guess that'd be pretty inconvenient for you." 

Semi gulps, hyper-aware of the model's small frame snuggled against him. "I wouldn't mind." 

"You wouldn't?" A smile tugs at their lips. "Maybe, maybe then..." 

"...Then what?" 

But Shirabu's eyes have fluttered closed, and their breathing has fallen into the steady rhythm of sleep. Semi watches the rise and fall of their chest fall in time with his own heartbeat. A strand of copper hair falls into their face, and Semi moves to brush it away. His fingers trail over their porcelain skin, contrasting against his tan. 

His breath catches. 

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have officially made a series based around my "You're Not What I Expected" universe! I'm planning to make a few one shots or short chapter stories that'll focus on back stories, background characters, etc. If you haven't read "You're Not What I Expected," please go check it out! Now some notes.  
> -The title is from Panic! At The Disco's Impossible Year.  
> -Shirabu is non-binary because I want them to be.  
> -Tendou is dating Ushijima that's the only reason he shows up to these things.  
> -Shirabu's eating disorder was hinted at in this story, just as it was in Chapter 13 of "You're Not What I Expected."  
> -I'm not saying that all models sleep their way to the top (Semi didn't) but a lot of them are taken advantage of.  
> I hope you enjoyed this work and will follow the series! Thanks!


End file.
